


Spotkania takie jak to

by gizmolog



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sports, Friendship, Gen, Multifandom Bingo 2015
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony DiNozzo nie doznał kontuzji w czasie meczu na studiach, dzięki czemu nie musiał porzucać marzeń o zawodowstwie i kontynuował karierę sportową również po szkole. Co za tym idzie nigdy nie został policjantem ani nie wstąpił do NCIS. Ale to nie znaczy, że nie poznał Gibbsa. Bo wiecie, niektórych zdarzeń w życiu nie da się uniknąć, bez względu na to, jakimi drogami potoczyłyby się nasze losy. A przynajmniej taka idea przyświeca poniższemu opowiadanku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tim

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwsza część tego fanfika powstała na potrzeby akcji Multifandom Bingo 2015 na forum Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem - i została opublikowana tamże w 2015 roku, dlatego i tutaj podpinam to opowiadanie pod akcję z 2015 roku. Fanfik jako całość jest odpowiedzią na prompt nr 1: AU sportowe. Wszelkie informacje odnośnie gry, do której fabuła się odnosi - futbolu amerykańskiego - zaczerpnęłam z Wikipedii; gdybym popełniła jakieś błędy, proszę o korektę.

Tim nie był w stanie określić, ile razy słyszał już, że jeśli widziało się dziesięć miejsc zbrodni, to widziało się je wszystkie. Powtarzali to jemu - choć chyba jemu rzadziej niż wszystkim innym młodym agentom - niezliczeni doświadczeni koledzy, którzy najwyraźniej czuli się w obowiązku dokształcać mniej obytych współpracowników. Słyszał to nawet z ust starszych agentów terenowych i dowódców zespołów, ale w takich przypadkach słowa te zwykle nie były skierowane do niego, tylko do podwładnych tychże. Mało który znający się na rzeczy pracownik NCIS miał dość odwagi, żeby pouczać ludzi Gibbsa, do których Tim od niedawna się zaliczał. Sam Gibbs, jeśli cokolwiek powtarzał swoim podkomendnym, to zwykle własne zasady. Poza nimi i rozkazami mówił wyjątkowo mało, a rozkazów powtarzać nie musiał, bo każdy rozsądny człowiek szybko uczył się, że należy wykonywać je od razu, o ile oczywiście chce się dla Gibbsa pracować. Tim chciał, nawet jeśli początkowo miał co do tego pewne wątpliwości, przez które zwlekał kilka miesięcy, zanim wreszcie przeniósł się z bazy w Norfolk do Navy Yard. Gibbs nie miał też zastępcy mogącego szkolić mniej doświadczonych kolegów. O jego byłym starszym agencie terenowym Tim słyszał prawdziwe legendy, ale nigdy go nie poznał, bo Stan Burley został oddelegowany na okręt kilka lat temu i od tej pory nie wrócił do siedziby NCIS w Waszyngtonie. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że w kwestii powtarzalności miejsc zbrodni Tim został gruntownie uświadomiony, choć po cichu przyznawał, że nie do końca się z tą tezą zgadza. Może dlatego, że nie widział jeszcze dziesięciu miejsc zbrodni.

To miejsce zbrodni, ósme w jego karierze, znajdowało się na trawniku przed jednorodzinnym domkiem na przedmieściach Alexandrii. A przynajmniej tam znajdowały się zwłoki, kiedy Tim dotarł pod adres podany mu telefonicznie przez centralę. Gibbs był już na miejscu - Tim nigdy go nie odwiedził, ale orientował się, że jego dowódca mieszka w tym samym mieście - Kate przyjechała może minutę później. Choć stanowili zespół dopiero od paru tygodni, działali jak dobrze naoliwiona maszyna: każde z nich bez mówienia wiedziało, czym się zająć, i każde w milczeniu wykonywało swoje zadania. Praca dla Gibbsa sprawiała, że człowiek zarażał się jego stylem bycia... przynajmniej o ile _chciał_ dla niego pracować.

Tim nigdy nie był gadułą, zawsze należał do ludzi raczej nieśmiałych i introwertycznych, ale nawet on sam był w stanie zauważyć, że w obecności swojego dowódcy odzywał się jeszcze mniej. Jego wypowiedzi ograniczały się prawie wyłącznie do kwestii związanych z rozwiązywaną w danym momencie sprawą, ale również wtedy były możliwie zwięzłe i na temat. Dotyczyło to także własnych opinii, wniosków i propozycji, których Gibbs oczekiwał od swoich ludzi. Przy obecnym dowódcy Tim nauczył się formułować jasne zdania i unikać żargonu technicznego, którego były sierżant piechoty morskiej wyraźnie nie zamierzał rozumieć. Gibbs nie był głupi, wręcz przeciwnie, ale miał swoje zasady - około pięćdziesięciu, jeśli Tim się orientował - wśród których po prostu _musiała_ być jakaś dotycząca szatańskiego pochodzenia elektroniki wszelkiego rodzaju, a może nawet elektryczności jako takiej. Krótko mówiąc, Gibbs najzwyczajniej w świecie _nie znosił_ komputerów. I telefonów. Żeby o tabletach czy smartfonach nie wspomnieć. Tim miał wrażenie, że spośród wszystkich działających na prąd urządzeń Gibbs lubi tylko windę w Navy Yard, a i z niej często korzystał w sposób niezgodny z jej przeznaczeniem. Żeby dowódca rozumiał, co najmłodszy agent z jego zespole ma mu do powiedzenia, Tim musiał zmienić swój sposób wypowiedzi, musiał _się_ zmienić. Zrobił to. I wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Już nie.

Kończył fotografować leżącą na czerwonym od krwi śniegu ofiarę, kiedy zjawił się Ducky ze swoim tymczasowym asystentem. Wciąż było ciemno, jak to zwykle bywa w lutym wczesnym rankiem, więc Tim oświetlił drogę lekarzowi, a potem skierował światło latarki na ciało.

\- Co my tu mamy... - zaintonował Ducky ze śpiewnym szkockim akcentem. - Panie Palmer?

Wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna podszedł bliżej zwłok i przykucnął obok ich głowy, między latarką a ciałem. Tim przeszedł dwa kroki w bok, żeby znów oświetlić ofiarę.

\- Przepraszam - rzucił przez ramię młodszy z lekarzy, jakby to Timowi przeszkadzało, że ktoś zasłonił mu światło.

\- Panie Palmer - powtórzył Ducky z pewną niecierpliwością w głosie.

Może był poirytowany godziną, o której kazano mu wstać tego ranka, a może po prostu było mu zimno. Może właśnie dlatego polecił swojemu asystentowi zbadać ciało, zamiast zabrać się za to osobiście, zastanawiał się Tim bez większego zainteresowania.

Palmer miał chyba kolejne _przepraszam_ na końcu języka, ale rzut oka na minę starszego lekarza musiał mu uświadomić, że jego następne słowa powinny raczej dotyczyć innego tematu. Ducky był wspaniałym człowiekiem, dobrym, miłym, po prostu cudownym, ale poirytowany potrafił być bardzo nieprzyjemny. Palmer prawdopodobnie zdążył się już o tym przekonać w trakcie tych nielicznych spraw, przy których razem pracowali, bo bez dalszego gadania pochylił się nad obiektem swojego - i pozostałych obecnych - zainteresowania.

Kiedy rozpiął kołnierz zielonego dresu ofiary, przyczyna śmierci stała się jasna dla wszystkich.

\- Uszkodzenie tętnicy szyjnej ostrym narzędziem - ogłosił młody lekarz z czymś na kształt dziwnej satysfakcji. - Wykrwawił się.

\- Widzę - stwierdził Gibbs niepokojąco łagodnym tonem.

Choć zwłoki miały gardło podcięte od ucha do ucha i uszkodzona została nie tylko tętnica, ale również krtań, to faktycznie mało prawdopodobne było, żeby nieboszczyk zdążył się udusić zanim się wykrwawił. Nie przy takich obrażeniach. Wiedział to nawet Tim.

Równie niewiarygodne wydawało się, żeby coś takiego ktoś zrobił sobie sam albo żeby był to wypadek. Mieli morderstwo.

\- Zabieramy go - zdecydował Ducky raźnie. - Panie Palmer, worek.

\- Nie... nie wziąłem - przyznał asystent niepewnie.

\- To proszę po niego iść. - Głos lekarza był już nie tyle zniecierpliwiony, ile praktycznie zrozpaczony.

Palmer skoczył na równe nogi i pobiegł do furgonetki medycyny sądowej NCIS. Tim patrzył, jak jego rówieśnik grzebie przy zamku części ładunkowej, a jednocześnie łowił słuchem toczącą się obok rozmowę.

\- Nie spytałeś o czas zgonu, Jethro - zauważył Ducky.

\- Nie - potwierdził Gibbs. - Jak dokładnie jesteś go w stanie tutaj określić?

\- Mało dokładnie - przyznał lekarz. - Wystąpiło już rigor mortis, jak niewątpliwie zauważyłeś, więc mógłbym założyć, że od ustania akcji serca minęły dwie do czterech godzin albo więcej, ale przy tej temperaturze powietrza i biorąc pod uwagę strój ofiary, który wskazuje, że nieboszczyk mógł biegać tuż przed śmiercią, nie byłbym co do tego taki przekonany. Wiesz, przypomina mi to pewną sprawę z Kanady, też była zima, ale oczywiście znacznie mroźniejsza, a ja, podówczas młodzieniec tuż po studiach medycznych...

Gibbs spojrzał na Ducky'ego bez słowa, choć ten jego powściągliwy gest zapewne wystarczył za całą przemowę.

\- Mogę ci o tym opowiedzieć przy innej okazji - zgodził się lekarz. - Pakujemy ciało, panie Palmer - zarządził, kiedy w następnej chwili obok nich zjawił się jego asystent nie tylko z workiem na zwłoki, ale również z wózkiem.

\- McGee, zdjęcia - polecił Gibbs krótko.

Tim zrozumiał, że ma obfotografować miejsce zbrodni już po zabraniu ciała, bo może wtedy zauważy coś więcej. Skinął głową, choć wiedział, że jego dowódca nie potrzebuje potwierdzenia.

\- Todd, za mną - dodał Gibbs, po czym razem z Kate ruszył w kierunku drzwi domu, na którego trawniku się znajdowali.

Czekając, aż lekarze zapakują zwłoki, Tim rozglądał się dokoła. Trawa przykryta była cienką warstwą śniegu, dzięki czemu wyraźnie widać na niej było odciski butów. Problem polegał na tym, że było ich sporo, a ponieważ śnieg padał ostatnio prawie tydzień temu, to trudno byłoby ustalić, które z nich należą do zabójcy. Być może wytrawny tropiciel zdołałby określić czas, kiedy dany odcisk buta powstał, ale Tim nie należał do tego typu specjalistów. Może Gibbs, ale na pewno nie on.

Zanim wózek z ciałem zjechał z trawnika, Gibbs i Kate zniknęli Timowi z oczu w środku budynku. Tim poświęcał większość uwagi zakrwawionemu śniegowi, który w tej chwili fotografował, ale jednocześnie nadstawiał uszu, na wypadek gdyby pozostałym agentom potrzebna była pomoc.

Coś zalśniło w świetle lampy błyskowej, więc pochylił się, żeby przyjrzeć się przedmiotowi leżącemu wśród czerwieni. Właśnie miał przyklęknąć i wygrzebać tajemniczy przedmiot ze śniegu, kiedy kątem oka zauważył jakiś poruszający się cień. Momentalnie podniósł głowę.

Zza domu, który przeszukiwali Gibbs i Kate, pędem wypadł człowiek w ciemnej bluzie z kapturem nasuniętym na oczy. Tim zerwał się na równe nogi.

\- NCIS, stój! - zawołał i sięgnął po broń.

Uciekinier nawet się nie obejrzał, tylko dalej biegł wzdłuż ulicy.

\- Agenci federalni! - krzyczał Tim, wiedząc już z doświadczenia, jak mało osób rozpoznaje akronim _NCIS_. - Stój, bo strzelam!

Ruszył w stronę mężczyzny - był prawie pewny, że to mężczyzna, choć w skąpym świetle latarni trudno było mieć pewność - ale poślizgnął się na zmarzniętym śniegu i przewrócił. Możliwe, że dopiero teraz uciekinier go zauważył, bo zamiast nadal biec chodnikiem, rzucił się w stronę Tima na przełaj przez trawnik.

Tim przekręcił się na plecy, żeby wyjąć pistolet tkwiący po upadku pod jego ciałem. Nim zdążył wyszarpnąć broń z kabury, na zbliżającego się napastnika runęła inna postać, która przewróciła go na ziemię szarżą godną profesjonalnego zawodnika futbolu. Gibbs, zarejestrował umysł Tima odruchowo.

Gibbs w jednej chwili rozłożył mężczyznę w kapturze na łopatki i wycelował do niego wciąż na nim siedząc. Tim w tym czasie zdołał podnieść się na nogi, żeby podejść bliżej, również z wyciągniętą bronią. Przy drugim boku napastnika stała już trzymająca w wyprostowanych rękach pistolet Kate, kiedy Tim znalazł się po jego lewej i włączył latarkę, żeby agenci mogli przyjrzeć się swojej zdobyczy. Z opalonej twarzy, którą doskonale znał, patrzyły na niego oszołomione zielone oczy.

\- DiNozzo - stwierdził Gibbs głosem nie tyle zdumionym, ile raczej zrezygnowanym, a potem wstał, schował broń i wyciągnął rękę do wciąż leżącego mężczyzny.

Tim nawet nie drgnął; przeżywał akurat pewne problemy z przyswojeniem informacji przekazywanych mu przez jego własne oczy i uszy.

DiNozzo?

Tony DiNozzo?

_Ten_ Tony DiNozzo?!

\- Gibbs - odezwał się definitywnie _ten Tony DiNozzo_ , po czym chwycił podawaną mu rękę, żeby podnieść się z jej pomocą. - Myślę, że powinniśmy przestać spotykać się w ten sposób - dodał z szerokim uśmiechem rozpoznawanym przez dobrą połowę mieszkańców Stanów Zjednoczonych.

_Rozgrywający Patriotów z Nowej Anglii Anthony D. DiNozzo?!_


	2. Kate

Kate, delikatnie mówiąc, nie przepadała za futbolem, ale większość jej byłych facetów kochała ten sport bardziej niż ją - a przynajmniej takie zwykle odnosiła wrażenie - więc z konieczności co nieco o nim wiedziała. Właściwie nie było aż tak źle, jeśli chodziła akurat z fanem _wyłącznie_ jajowatej piłki: późną zimą i przez całą wiosnę mogła udawać, że jest dla niego najważniejsza na świecie, latem, w przedsezonie, zwykle potrafiła przekonać go do oglądania powtórek wtedy, kiedy jej nie było w pobliżu, jesienią zazwyczaj musiała iść na kompromis i dopiero w okresie finałów konfederacji najczęściej zaczynały się pierwsze zgrzyty... albo ewentualnie zgrzyty istniejące wcześniej przybierały formę rzężenia. Głównie to właśnie wtedy przychodziło jej do głowy coroczne pytanie, dlaczego właściwie umawia się z takim bucem, a zaraz za nim równie regularnie pojawiała się odpowiedź, że po pierwsze ma szczęście, że jej facet lubi tylko futbol, dzięki czemu miała go praktycznie wyłącznie dla siebie przez prawie pół roku (gdyby lubił również inne gry zespołowe, nie byłoby tak różowo), a po drugie faceta nieinteresującego się futbolem mogłaby prawdopodobnie szukać najbliżej w Meksyku, a aż tak zdesperowana nie była. Jeszcze.

Faza play-off rok po roku była dla jej aktualnego partnera prawdziwą próbą bojową, z którego jak do tej pory żaden z jej związków nie wyszedł cały i zdrowy - przed Super Bowl notorycznie zostawała sama, co w zasadzie ją cieszyło, bo przynajmniej nie musiała siedzieć kilka godzin wśród wrzeszczących samców w zadymionym barze albo równie zadymionym pokoju, udawać, że bawi się równie dobrze jak oni, i obżerać się z nudów tonami zbyt kuszącego żarcia, a potem zrzucać zbędne pomeczowe kilogramy. W zupełności wystarczało jej, że tego rodzaju orgie musiała przeżywać w dzieciństwie i wczesnej młodości, kiedy mieszkała z rodzicami; to była jedna z tych historii, której powtarzania się sobie nie życzyła. W rezultacie jej romanse właściwie nigdy nie trwały nawet roku i w ogromnej większości przypadków kończyły się któregoś z trzydziestu jeden dni stycznia, żeby w lutym, względnie w marcu, Kate mogła zacząć się rozglądać za nowym tymczasowym facetem. Obecnie luty nie minął jeszcze półmetka, a ona nie do końca zdążyła przeboleć ostatnią porażkę, ale może tym razem mogłaby wyjątkowo przyśpieszyć godzenie się z poprzednim chybionym wyborem i wyjątkowo wcześnie zacząć _szukać_ następnego kandydata, skoro całkiem przystojny osobnik praktycznie dosłownie sam wpadł jej w ręce?...

Wiedziała oczywiście, kim jest ten mężczyzna, który jeszcze przed chwilą leżał u jej - _ich!_ \- stóp na śniegu. Mogła, powiedzmy to sobie szczerze, _nie cierpieć_ futbolu, mogła z premedytacją odwracać głowę, jeśli gdzieś przypadkiem natrafiła na choćby fragment meczu, ale Anthony'ego D. DiNozzo przez ostatnich kilka dni po prostu nie dawało się uniknąć. Jego szeroko uśmiechnięta twarz była wszędzie: w gazetach, w telewizji, w internecie, w środkach publicznego transportu i na ulicach. Czasami, zwykle po pełnym jego zdjęć dniu, miała wrażenie, że rozgrywający Patriotów z Nowej Anglii jest gotowy w każdej chwili wyskoczyć na nią z jej własnej lodówki albo przynajmniej po ostrożnym otwarciu drzwi tejże wyszczerzyć do Kate zęby z kartonika z mlekiem... w każdym razie gdyby kupowała mleko w kartonikach, a nie w butelkach. Był. Po prostu. Wszędzie. Nawet na ich miejscu zbrodni, jak się okazało. Zbieg okoliczności? _Nie ma czegoś takiego, jak zbieg okoliczności_ , przypomniała sobie natychmiast trzydziestą dziewiątą zasadę Gibbsa. I jak na zawołanie usłyszała głos swojego szefa:

\- Co tu robisz, DiNozzo?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza zakłócana jedynie odgłosem uderzania dłońmi w tkaninę.

Kate była zdumiona. Na pytania Gibbsa _zawsze_ należało odpowiadać, i to możliwie jak najszybciej. DiNozzo najwyraźniej Gibbsa znał - znał w każdym razie jego nazwisko, za którym w przypadku tego konkretnego człowieka reputacja podążała nieodłącznie jak cień - więc dlaczego milczał? Spojrzała na swojego szefa, ale w skąpym poblasku latarki skierowanej na ich niespodziewanego gościa nie bardzo była w stanie zobaczyć wyraz twarzy dowódcy, dlatego zaraz przeniosła wzrok na futbolistę... który nadal w milczeniu otrzepywał ze śniegu spodnie, jakby nikt go o nic nie spytał. Jakby _Gibbs_ go o nic nie spytał. Kate obawiała się trochę reakcji jej słynącego z nieregulaminowych zachowań szefa na to jawne lekceważenie i była kompletnie zaskoczona, kiedy Gibbs z całkowitym spokojem, wręcz prawie leniwie wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, żeby stosunkowo lekko poklepać DiNozza po ramieniu. Zdecydowanie nie tego się spodziewała.

Futbolista momentalnie się wyprostował i spojrzał na Gibbsa. W jasnym świetle latarki, którego promień skierowany był prosto na jego pierś - Kate podejrzewała, że bez względu na jego zastanawiające pojawienie się na miejscu zbrodni McGee nie chciał oślepiać najbardziej ostatnimi czasy popularnej gwiazdy sportu - łatwo było rozpoznać, że jego mina wyrażała pytanie. Chwilę później uniesione brwi mężczyzny opadły, na jego twarzy pojawił się błysk zrozumienia, a potem DiNozzo dziwnie wolno uniósł obie ręce i... wyjął z uszu słuchawki. Przez kilka sekund wśród głuchej ciszy śpiącego osiedla rozlegały się dźwięki bliżej niezidentyfikowanej muzyki (czegoś w rodzaju klasycznego rocka, ale Kate nie rozpoznała utworu, więc nie mogła mieć całkowitej pewności), po czym mężczyzna równie powoli opuścił dłonie, żeby wyłączyć schowany pod bluzą odtwarzacz. Kate zastanawiała się, dlaczego DiNozzo porusza się tak ospale, kiedy zauważyła, że choć futbolista wciąż stoi twarzą w twarz z Gibbsem, to kątem oka patrzy na prawo i w dół. Dopiero kiedy podążyła za jego spojrzeniem i jej wzrok padł na pistolet, który nadal trzymała w złączonych dłoniach, zorientowała się, że nie schowała broni. Od razu naprawiła swój błąd, mając nadzieję, że jest za ciemno, żeby pozostali mogli zobaczyć, jak się rumieni. Fakt, że, jak dostrzegła, McGee poszedł jej śladem, czyli też przez cały ten czas nadal miał wyjęty pistolet, pocieszył ją tylko trochę.

\- Co tu robisz, DiNozzo? - powtórzył Gibbs jakby niczego nie zauważył, choć Kate wiedziała lepiej.

Sportowiec uśmiechnął się ledwie zauważalnie, co jeśli wierzyć zdjęciom było zupełnie nie w jego stylu, i odparł:

\- Odwiedzam przyjaciela.

\- Tutaj?! - zawołał wyraźnie wstrząśnięty McGee, ale nie dało się przeoczyć, że od razu tego pożałował.

Kate nie dziwiła się ani jego okrzykowi, ani późniejszej reakcji - sama ledwie się powstrzymała od wyrażenia zdziwienia. Teraz bardzo się cieszyła, że udało jej się opanować, nawet jeśli Gibbs znów nie zareagował.

DiNozzo musiał zrozumieć, że w pytaniu chodziło o ten konkretny dom, przed którym się znajdowali, ewentualnie o tą konkretną ulicę albo osiedle, a nie o _tutaj_ w szerszym zakresie, na przykład w sensie miasta (trudno się dziwić, że ktoś ma przyjaciela w przeszło stutysięcznym mieście, nawet jeśli ten ktoś prawie na pewno nie mieszka w Wirginii, skoro jest zawodnikiem drużyny z Nowej Anglii), bo bez ociągania wyjaśnił:

\- Nie, kilka przecznic dalej. - Machnął ręką w stronę domu ofiary, prawdopodobnie chcąc określić kierunek, w jakim zamieszkiwał jego gospodarz.

\- I? - rzucił Gibbs lakonicznie.

\- I nie było go w domu, więc postanowiłem się przebiec.

Kate przyszło do głowy, że prawdopodobnie powinna podejrzliwie odnieść się do właśnie usłyszanego oświadczenia - ten człowiek musiał mieć za sobą dość długą trasę i zapewne jechał całą noc, a kiedy dotarł do miejsca przeznaczenia, to zamiast odpocząć, przespać się, zregenerować siły, poszedł _pobiegać_?! - ale z jakiegoś nieokreślonego powodu wierzyła, że jest prawdziwe.

Jej szef chyba też, bo spytał tylko:

\- Dawno?

\- Jakieś pół godziny temu. - DiNozzo wzruszył ramionami.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza i wszyscy sprawiali wrażenie, jakby się zastanawiali. A w każdym razie wszyscy agenci NCIS, bo futbolista kręcił głową, patrząc na ledwie widoczne twarze otaczających go osób, aż wreszcie dodał trochę już mniej nonszalancko, a nawet chyba z odrobiną desperacji:

\- Słuchajcie, ja wiem, że może trudno w to uwierzyć, ale po tylu godzinach za kierownicą po prostu _musiałem_ się rozruszać! - Jego głos był gorączkowy, ale wcale nie tak donośny, jak mogłoby się wydawać. - W ostatnim meczu odniosłem drobną kontuzję i lekarz zabronił mi biegać! Przez tydzień! - Wyrzucił ręce w górę, jakby było to coś niesłychanego. - A zaraz, jak dał mi zezwolenie na wznowienie treningów, musiałem się pakować i jechać do Alexandrii, bo już byłem spóźniony. Nawet nie zdążyłem iść na siłownię albo chociaż zrobić kilka kilometrów na dworze! Więc jak przyjechałem do mojego przyjaciela i okazało się, że go nie ma, to skorzystałem z okazji do przebieżki, bo co będę sam siedział w pustym domu... - dokończył już znacznie mniej pewnym tonem, po czym jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na każdego z agentów po kolei, żeby ostatecznie utkwić wzrok w stojącym przed nim Gibbsie.

Dowódca zespołu patrzył na DiNozzo spojrzeniem prawie pozbawionym wyrazu, ale Kate miała ochotę przysiąc, że w jego lodowato niebieskich oczach czaił się ledwie dostrzegalny błysk uśmiechu. Nie założyłaby się jednak o to, bo było to tak mało prawdopodobne, że praktycznie niemożliwe.

Po kilku kolejnych chwilach przeciągającego się milczenia Gibbs wciąż bez słowa odwrócił się, żeby ruszyć z powrotem w stronę domu. Kate patrzyła za nim, niepewna, co ma zrobić. Kiedy razem opuszczali budynek, żeby przyjść z pomocą próbującemu zatrzymać osobę podejrzaną McGee - a przynajmniej tak wtedy sądzili - zbieranie dowodów wewnątrz było już praktycznie zakończone... głównie dlatego, że najwyraźniej nie było tam co zbierać. Spakowali znaleziony laptop i na wszelki wypadek kilka leżących na widoku kopert z korespondencją, ale poza tym w domu panował porządek i nic szczególnie nie rzucało się tam w oczy. Z wyjątkiem braku prądu, przez co nie mogli przeszukać budynku dokładnie. Kate podejrzewała, że Gibbs każe im tam wrócić za dnia, kiedy będą w stanie wszystkiemu się przyjrzeć. Teraz zastanawiała się, czy powinna iść z szefem do przynajmniej teoretycznie pustego domu ofiary, czy zostać z McGee i pilnować osoby, której pojawienie się na miejscu zbrodni trudno było uznać za przypadkowe (w każdym razie nie wtedy, kiedy pracowało się dla Gibbsa i znało jego zasady). Nie pierwszy już raz doszła do wniosku, że trzyosobowy zespół jest wybrakowany - prawie od początku służby w NCIS uważała, że potrzebują co najmniej jeszcze jednego człowieka, ale przekonanie Gibbsa do tego pomysłu wydawało się zadaniem ponad siły zwykłego śmiertelnika.

Z zadumy wyrwał ją głos młodszego kolegi:

\- Dlaczego mnie pan zaatakował, panie DiNozzo?

Kate musiała przyznać, że pytanie było ciekawe. A jeszcze ciekawsza powinna być odpowiedź na nie. Porzuciwszy pomysł dołączenia do szefa, ponownie odwróciła się w stronę sportowca.

\- Błagam - jęknął mężczyzna rozdzierająco, co nawet sprawiało całkiem realistyczne wrażenie, mimo że po prostu _musiało_ być teatralną przesadą; pan DiNozzo najwidoczniej minął się z powołaniem - tylko nie _panie DiNozzo_! Mówcie mi Tony. _Pan DiNozzo_ to mój ojciec, Anthony DiNozzo _Senior_.

 _Czyli też Tony_ , pomyślała Kate, ale nie odezwała się. McGee się nie krępował, nawet jeśli nie drążył akurat tego tematu... tylko inny.

\- Dlaczego mnie zaatakowałeś, Tony? - powtórzył uparcie, choć ze stosowną modyfikacją.

\- Nikogo nie zaatakowałem! - zaprotestował sportowiec. - To Gibbs zaatakował _mnie_!

\- Zamierzasz wnieść skargę? - zainteresowała się Kate.

\- Na Gibbsa?! - Mężczyzna patrzył na nią, jakby nie była całkiem zwyczajną kobietą, tylko Pierwszą Damą tańczącą kankana na Placu Czerwonym w Moskwie. - Oszalała pani?!

\- Kate - poprawiła Kate prawie odruchowo. Pytanie wolała zignorować, bo jeśli ktoś, kto znał Gibbsa, wyszedł z czymś takim, to odpowiedź faktycznie mogła być tylko jedna.

\- Tim. - Najmłodszy członek zespołu, idąc za przykładem Kate, wybawił ją z kłopotliwej sytuacji, po czym z pewnym ociąganiem przyznał: - Choć większość znajomych zwraca się do mnie po nazwisku, McGee.

DiNozzo... _Tony_ ledwie zdążył im obojgu skinąć głową, zanim McGee odezwał się ponownie:

\- Nie zatrzymałeś się na moje wołanie. A potem rzuciłeś się na mnie.

Kate musiała młodszemu koledze przyznać jedno: czasami potrafił być uparty jak muł.

Tony westchnął, ale tym razem posłusznie wyjaśnił:

\- Nie zatrzymałem się, bo nie słyszałem twojego wołania. - Chwycił między palce prawej dłoni przewody wciąż wiszących na jego piersi słuchawek i pomachał nimi wymownie. - I nie rzuciłem się na ciebie. Zobaczyłem, jak się przewracasz, więc chciałem podbiec, żeby pomóc ci się podnieść.

\- Zawsze pomagasz nieznajomym? - spytał McGee wciąż trochę nieufnie.

\- Nie zawsze - przyznał Tony, choć zaraz dodał: - Ale wystarczająco często, żeby wśród przyjaciół wyrobić sobie opinię ulubieńca pecha. Mój zwierzęcy magnetyzm po prostu przyciąga kłopoty! - Tym razem uśmiechnął się w sposób znany z większości jego zdjęć i Kate momentalnie uwierzyła we wszystkie plotki, które określały go jako kobieciarza zmieniającego dziewczyny częściej niż ochraniacze.

Kiedy do niej mrugnął, miała ochotę zdzielić go po głowie, ale od przykrych konsekwencji wybawił go - i ją - głos wracającego z dowodami Gibbsa:

\- Co tu jeszcze robisz, DiNozzo?

\- Mogę już iść? - upewnił się mężczyzna wyraźnie gorliwym tonem.

\- Zmykaj - zezwolił Gibbs.

\- Twój przyjaciel będzie się niepokoił, jeśli zobaczy twój samochód, a ciebie nie będzie - wtrącił jak zawsze troskliwy McGee.

\- Mojego przyjaciela nie ma w domu - przypomniał Tony z miną, którą Kate była skłonna uznać za nieco dziwną.

Zamiast zastanawiać się nad tym, wolała wtrącić swoje trzy grosze. Albo raczej dwa.

\- Mógł wrócić - zauważyła.

Nieco dziwna mina Tony'ego zmieniła się w minę bardzo dziwną.

\- Um...

\- DiNozzo. - Gibbs wypowiedział nazwisko mężczyzny głosem stanowiącym ciekawą mieszanką irytacji, rozbawienia i... czułości? Nie, to raczej niemożliwe. - Zmykaj.

\- Nie wyjeżdżaj z miasta? - podpowiedział futbolista domyślnie, choć jednocześnie trochę zaczepnie.

\- Nawet nie próbuj - zgodził się Gibbs, tym razem dodając do wieloznacznego tonu także nutę niezaprzeczalnej pogróżki, która jednak nie wydawała się bardzo groźna.

\- Nie spróbuję - zapewnił Tony.

Odwrócił się do Kate i skinął jej na pożegnanie głową z prostym:

\- Kate.

Potem spojrzał na McGee, rzucając mu równie krótkie:

\- McGoo.

Kate była praktycznie _pewna_ , że Tony celowo przekręcił nazwisko najmłodszego członka zespołu. Kiedy z błyskiem śmiechu w oczach zwrócił się do dowódcy, który znów stał przed nim, nie miała już żadnych wątpliwości, choć pożegnał go praktycznie identycznie jak pozostałych:

\- Gibbs.

Wreszcie odwrócił się i, jak sądziła, po własnych śladach ruszył na przełaj przez trawnik.

Nie uszedł więcej niż pięć, sześć kroków, kiedy Gibbs zawołał za nim:

\- DiNozzo, stój!

Zaskoczona Kate spojrzała na swojego szefa, który stał obok niej wpatrzony w plecy Tony'ego jak jastrząb pikujący na ofiarę, a potem przeniosła wzrok na sportowca. Tony posłusznie się zatrzymał i, w odróżnieniu od Kate, chyba wiedział, o co chodzi Gibbsowi, bo widać było, że ramiona wyraźnie mu opadły. Oczywiste było, że to, co dowódca zespołu ma mu do powiedzenia, nie należy do rzeczy przyjemnych.

Gibbs przeszedł kilka kroków i stanął tuż za plecami Tony'ego. Choć następne słowo wypowiedział praktycznie półgłosem, w otaczającej ich ciszy Kate doskonale je słyszała:

\- Kulejesz.

To prawda, Tony utykał lekko, ale choć Kate to zauważyła, nie uznała tego faktu za istotny. Gibbs musiał uważać inaczej.

Tony westchnął.

\- Nic mi nie jest - zapewnił spokojnie, nadal odwrócony do nich tyłem. - Noga mi trochę zdrętwiała, to wszystko.

\- To samo byś powiedział, gdyby ci ją urwało - prychnął Gibbs.

Tym razem Tony okręcił się na pięcie - prawej nogi, zauważyła Kate, tej, na którą nie kulał - żeby stanąć przodem do starszego agenta.

\- Niczego mi nie urwało - stwierdził. - Mam _obie_ nogi. Nic mi nie jest, Gibbs! - powtórzył odrobinę rozpaczliwie.

\- Jedziesz z nami - uciął Gibbs, jakby go nie słuchał.

Prawdę mówiąc, uznała Kate, najpewniej tak właśnie było. Nie słuchał go.

\- Dlaczego? - jęknął Tony. - Jestem aresztowany? Przecież ja nic nie zrobiłem! - wyraźnie się rozkręcał.

\- Chcę, żeby obejrzał cię Ducky - uciął Gibbs stanowczo.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Żeby sprawdził, czy na pewno nic ci nie jest.

\- Dlaczego?

Kate, jak nigdy wcześniej, zaczęła podziwiać cierpliwość swojego szefa. O którą dotąd jakoś go nie podejrzewała, ale człowiek całe życie się uczy, więc...

\- Żebyś nie dostał szlabanu na ćwiczenia na kolejny tydzień.

\- Dlaczego?

Tym razem najwyraźniej to _Tony_ nie słuchał _Gibbsa_.

\- Żebyś nie jęczał, że nie możesz biegać.

\- Dla...

\- DiNozzo!

Kate nadal była pod wrażeniem anielskiej cierpliwości dowódcy zespołu - ona już dawno miała ochotę udusić Tony'ego. Albo przynajmniej go zakneblować. A potem związać go jak barana i zaciągnąć samochodu siłą, bo szedł teraz tak wolno, że do Navy Yard mieli szansę dotrzeć jakoś w przyszłym miesiącu. O ile dobrze pójdzie; gra słów niezamierzona.

Gibbs prawdopodobnie doszedł do przynajmniej częściowo zbieżnych wniosków, bo wygrzebał z kieszeni kluczyki i bez słowa rzucił je McGee. Patrząc za oddalającym się pośpiesznie kolegą, Kate trochę się dziwiła, że Gibbs powierzył samochód któremuś z nich, zamiast zostawić im Tony'ego i sprowadzić transport osobiście. Kiedy jednak rzuciła okiem na naburmuszoną minę futbolisty, zdała sobie sprawę, że mogłaby nie być w stanie zmusić tego człowieka do towarzyszenia im, nawet gdyby pilnowało go dwóch agentów. Ich szef był pewniejszy, a McGee umiał prowadzić, więc wybór Gibbsa jak zwykle po przemyśleniu okazał się najlepszy z możliwych.

Zanim samochód podjechał, mimo wyraźnie celowego ociągania się Tony'ego zdążyli podejść do krawężnika. McGee wyskoczył zza kierownicy, podszedł do dowódcy i oddał mu kluczyki, a potem bez słowa wsiadł na tylne siedzenie.

Kate czekała, aż Tony też zajmie miejsce w samochodzie, żeby dać mu możliwość wyboru fotela. Zachowywał się wprawdzie jak rozkapryszony bachor, ale był kontuzjowany, noga na pewno go bolała, skoro utykał, więc tym razem wyjątkowo Kate mogła być wielkoduszna. Poza tym przynajmniej od czasu do czasu wszyscy faceci - z potwierdzającym regułę wyjątkowym wyjątkiem w postaci Gibbsa - są wielkimi, rozkapryszonymi bachorami i kobiety nic nie są w stanie na to poradzić; mogą tylko z zagryzionymi zębami przeczekać męski napad złego humoru. Kate posłusznie zagryzła zęby.

Tony spojrzał na nią, potem na samochód i znowu na nią, aż ostatecznie zakomunikował tonem nadąsanego czterolatka:

\- Jestem ranny, powinienem jechać z przodu.

Cała jej wielkoduszność w jednej chwili ulotniła się jak kamfora. Czy raczej, biorąc pod uwagę temperaturę, zamarzła na kamień.

\- Masz całkowitą rację, Tony - powiedziała Kate słodko, z uśmiechem, który jej byli faceci uważali za uroczy... przynajmniej na początku znajomości z nią, dopóki jej lepiej nie poznali. - Proszę bardzo - dodała, otwierając mu przednie drzwi.

Dopiero kiedy ruszyli z piskiem opon, Tony musiał zorientować się, w co się wpakował, bo spojrzał na Kate w lusterku wstecznym i jęknął rozpaczliwie:

\- Za co?

Gibbs roześmiał się głośno, a Kate uznała, że podróż do Navy Yard, choć zapewne niedługa o tej porze dnia, zapowiada się wyjątkowo zabawnie.


	3. Donald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W poniższej części pojawiło się trochę kwestii związanych z językiem angielskim (chodzi konkretnie o słowa _duck_ , _ducky_ , _mallard_ ); jeśli po przeczytaniu tej części fanfika uznacie, że sam tekst nie wyjaśnia tych kwestii wystarczająco, dajcie znać, dodam pod tym rozdziałem słowniczek. Z kolei jeśli chodzi o wiek Ducky'ego, to za rok jego urodzenia przyjęłam ten sam, w którym urodził się odtwarzający go w serialu aktor, czyli 1933.

Kiedy Donald usłyszał syk otwierających się drzwi prosektorium, był zdziwiony. Nie mógł powiedzieć o sobie tego samego po tym, jak podniósł głowę znad stołu sekcyjnego i zobaczył wchodzącego do pomieszczenia Leroya Jethra Gibbsa - nikogo innego by nie spodziewał. Kwestia w tym, że nawet jego odwiedzin nie oczekiwał tak szybko.

\- Jethro - powiedział, nie kryjąc zaskoczenia. - Co cię sprowadza w moje skromne progi?

\- Ducky - zdążył przywitać się agent, ale Donald jeszcze nie skończył.

\- Dopiero co otworzyłem naszego gościa - ciągnął znów pochylony nad zwłokami. - Nie mam dla ciebie jeszcze żadnych informacji poza tymi, których pan Palmer udzielił ci na miejscu zbrodni. Świętej pamięci mat Dickson miał coś pod paznokciami, wysłałem próbki do Abigail wraz z jego ubraniem, ale to na razie wszystko, co mogę ci powiedzieć.

\- Ducky - powtórzył Jethro; więc może za pierwszym razem nie było to jednak po prostu powitanie - mam dla ciebie jeszcze jednego pacjenta.

Donald zamrugał, wyprostował się i spojrzał na agenta z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Nie mogłeś mi tego powiedzieć, kiedy tam byliśmy? - zapytał poirytowany. - Dwa worki zmieściłyby się do ambulansu. I co teraz? Mam zostawić otwarte ciało, żeby jechać po następne? - gderał. Nie lubił wstawać o tak wczesnej porze, szczególnie zimą. W jego wieku człowiek zasługuje na pewne przywileje; tak uważał, choć nigdy nie powiedziałby tego na głos, a już z pewnością nie tylko o kilka lat młodszemu od niego agentowi.

\- Nigdzie nie musisz jechać, przywieźliśmy go z nami - uspokoił go Jethro.

Donald na moment kompletnie zaniemówił. To było wysoce nieregulaminowe, a przede wszystkim z gruntu nieprofesjonalne - nie mógł uwierzyć, że dowódca zespołu zajmującego się najpoważniejszymi sprawami NCIS zrobił coś takiego!

\- W bagażniku? - zainteresował się jego tymczasowy asystent, korzystając z chwilowego milczenia zwierzchnika.

Donald wciąż był w tak dużym szoku, że sens słów młodszego lekarza nie do końca do niego dotarł. Odpowiedź Jethra już tak:

\- Nie, na fotelu pasażera z przodu.

Dowódca zespołu śledczego NCIS Leroy Jethro Gibbs, o którym powszechnie mówiono, że drugie _b_ w jego nazwisku to skrót od _bydlak_ , i którego Jimmy Palmer bał się jak ognia, odpowiedział na idiotyczne pytanie tegoż Jimmy'ego Palmera?! Świat się kończy...

\- Ale w worku czy luzem? - drążył temat niezrażony suchym tonem agenta student medycyny.

\- Skąd mieliśmy wziąć worek?

\- Więc luzem? Naprawdę? Na siedzeniu...? - ciągnął tą dość surrealistyczną rozmowę coraz bardziej podekscytowany młodzieniec.

\- Dziękuję, panie Palmer - przerwał mu Donald, który wreszcie odzyskał głos.

Jego asystent zdążył go poznać na tyle dobrze, żeby od razu potulnie zamilknąć i zacząć udawać, że stracił zainteresowanie gościem, a odzyskał zwłokami, choć nadal zerkał na starszych mężczyzn ciekawie, nawet jeśli głowę cały czas miał opuszczoną.

Donald domyślał się już, że przywieziony przez agentów pacjent nie jest kolejnym denatem, ale nadal nie widział osoby, którą miał się niby zająć. Pochylił się lekko na bok, żeby - bardziej na pokaz niż z faktycznym zamiarem - zaglądnąć za plecy Jethra, gdzie jednak całkiem wyraźnie nikt się nie ukrywał. Agent musiał zrozumieć jego pantomimę, bo spojrzał przez ramię, jakby oczekiwał, że kogoś za sobą zobaczy, a potem pokręcił głową, odwrócił się na pięcie i podszedł do drzwi, które znów otworzyły się z charakterystycznym sykiem.

\- DiNozzo! - zawołał w stronę windy. - Chodź tutaj!

Chwilę później próg prosektorium posłusznie przekroczył wyraźnie kulejący ciemnowłosy mężczyzna z nisko zwieszoną głową, zupełnie jakby był przyłapanym na psocie kilkuletnim dzieckiem.

\- Nie lubię lekarzy - mruknął pod nosem, ale Donald miał wciąż jeszcze na tyle dobry słuch, że bez trudu go zrozumiał.

\- Ależ dlaczego, młody człowieku? - zdziwił się teatralnie, choć oczywiście mógł się domyślić powodu. W gruncie rzeczy nawet niejednego. - Nie jesteśmy aż tacy źli! Wielu z nas to bardzo interesujący ludzie mający w zanadrzu bardzo ciekawe historie do opowiedzenia.

Ramiona Jethra drgnęły podejrzanie, jakby agent stłumił śmiech zanim dotarł do jego ust, ale o ułamek sekundy za późno, żeby nie okazać wesołości w żaden sposób. Donald kątem oka widział, że jego asystent pochylił się nad zwłokami jeszcze niżej, choć na jego twarzy mimo to dało się zauważyć szeroki uśmiech, jakże niestosowny w tej sytuacji. Donald był jednak na tyle szczery wobec siebie, żeby rozumieć reakcję obu mężczyzn: żaden z nich na pewno nie miał wątpliwości, kogo przede wszystkim miał lekarz na myśli, kiedy wygłaszał swoje zapewnienie. Siebie, oczywiście.

Jego nowy pacjent uniósł wreszcie głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć, i Donald po raz kolejny w ciągu paru ostatnich minut zaniemówił, wyrzucając sobie w duchu, że nie rozpoznał nazwiska.

Był Szkotem z krwi i kości, pozostał nim nawet za oceanem, więc nie pasjonował się futbolem amerykańskim w przeciwieństwie do większości mężczyzn, z którymi od wielu lat przestawał na stopie zawodowej i, znacznie rzadziej, prywatnej. Jako doktor medycyny zdecydowanie wolał mniej kontaktowe sporty, które ze swej natury nie narażały uczestników na poważne obrażenia, a jako obywatel Wielkiej Brytanii poprzysiągł wierność do grobowej deski krykietowi i golfowi. Mimo to na uśmiechniętą twarz Anthony'ego DiNozzo trudno było się nie natknąć, jeśli oglądało się telewizję albo chociaż wychodziło z domu dalej niż do sklepu za rogiem. Rozgrywający Patriotów z Nowej Anglii przez większość komentatorów sportowych uznawany był za zawodnika, który wygrał dla swojej drużyny Super Bowl prawie samodzielnie. Donald uważał to za oczywistą przesadę, ale nawet jeśli, to podejrzewał, że coś jest na rzeczy, bo nie przypominał sobie, żeby w poprzednich latach takie pienia pojawiały się w mediach częściej niż raz na kilka lat. Tak czy owak Anthony DiNozzo przeżywał obecnie swoje pięć minut sławy i chwały, a całe Stany Zjednoczone z zapałem mu przy tym - nomen omen - kibicowały.

Futbolista uśmiechnął się teraz do niego, choć nie był to do końca ten sam uśmiech, który pokazywały tak liczne ostatnio jego zdjęcia.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział z, mogłoby się wydawać, szczerą skruchą. - Nie chciałem pana urazić, doktorze... - zawiesił głos wyczekująco.

\- Mallard. Donald Mallard. - Donald nie omieszkał przedstawić się swojemu pacjentowi, któremu na dźwięk jego imienia i nazwiska podejrzanie zadrżały wargi. - Nie jestem urażony, doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że przedstawiciele medycznych profesji bywają nielubiani, a niektórzy ludzie wręcz się ich boją. Bywa, że niebezpodstawnie. Byłem kiedyś w Kenii z Lekarzami Bez Granic, zajeżdżamy do wioski już w pierwszy dzień naszego pobytu, i...

\- Zostawiam ci DiNozza, Duck - przerwał mu Jethro bezceremonialnie jak zwykle. - Odbiorę go później - rzucił, po czym ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

Pierwszy zareagował sportowiec; nic dziwnego zresztą, grając na tej pozycji musiał mieć znakomity refleks.

\- Hej! - zawołał zanim jeszcze za agentem zamknęły się drzwi. - Nie jestem jakąś tam rzeczą!

\- A tu nie jest przechowalnia bagażu - zgodził się Donald, mimo że Jethro nie mógł go już usłyszeć.

\- Chociaż mamy szafki - wtrącił się pan Palmer z typową dla siebie pogodą ducha i zamaszystym gestem wskazał lodówki na zwłoki.

Anthony DiNozzo przez chwilę wodził spojrzeniem po połyskującej ścianie metalowych szuflad, a potem odezwał się bez choćby nuty rozbawienia w głosie:

\- Dziękuję, nie skorzystam. Może innym razem - dodał, jakby nie chciał robić przykrości młodemu lekarzowi.

\- Oby nie - uciął zdecydowanie Donald. - Nie lubię widzieć na moich stołach znajomych twarzy - wyjaśnił na widok pytającego wzroku futbolisty.

\- Może pan nie mieć wyboru, doktorze - westchnął sportowiec.

Ducky zmarszczył brwi, bo nie bardzo rozumiał, do czego pije młodszy mężczyzna, ale kiedy zobaczył, jak ten obraca się, żeby przez ramię spojrzeć na drzwi wychodzące na korytarz prowadzący do windy, domyślił się, o co chodzi, zanim Anthony DiNozzo potwierdził jego przypuszczenia:

\- Z Gibbsem lepiej nie dyskutować. Skoro chce, żeby się pan mną zajął, doktorze Mallard... - urwał i prawie natychmiast wzruszył ramionami. Kiedy ponownie spojrzał na Donalda, minę miał równie zrezygnowaną, jak ton głosu.

Ale, co mogłoby go zaskoczyć, gdyby nie widział w życiu wielu dziwnych rzeczy, nawet jeśli niekoniecznie dziwniejszych niż ta, oczy futbolisty całkiem wyraźnie błyszczały śmiechem, a jego wargi wyginały się w lekkim, prawie niedostrzegalnym uśmiechu, wyrażającym bardziej akceptację i przywiązanie niż rozbawienie.

Donald uznał, że może to świadczyć tylko o jednym, więc typowo dla siebie zaoferował:

\- Przyjaciele mówią mi Ducky.

Zauważył, że jego asystent drgnął gwałtownie, najpewniej szczerze zaskoczony i, być może, odrobinę zazdrosny - w końcu mimo kilku tygodni wspólnej pracy zwierzchnik jeszcze nie zaproponował mu zwracania się do siebie w ten sposób, a kompletnie obcemu mężczyźnie pozwolił na to po niecałych pięciu minutach bardzo pobieżnej znajomości.

Reakcja sportowca była o wiele bardziej niespodziewana. Niewiele osób, którym Donald proponował przyjaźń, śmiało mu się prosto w twarz. Ale że ten śmiech całkowicie pozbawiony był złośliwości, Donald nie był urażony. Domyślał się zresztą, co tak bardzo rozbawiło futbolistę. Ten zresztą nie omieszkał potwierdził przypuszczeń lekarza zaraz po tym, jak zdołał się uspokoić.

\- Nazywa się pan Donald Mallard, a przyjaciele mówią na pana Ducky? - spytał Anthony pełnym niedowierzania głosem.

Donald uśmiechnął się i bez słowa przytaknął.

\- O rany. Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. - Sportowiec pokręcił głową. - Znaczy, czy pana rodzice chcieli być dowcipni, kiedy nadawali panu takie imię? Czy może, nie wiem, jest to imię przekazywane z ojca na syna w pana rodzinie? Bo nie śmiem ich podejrzewać o złośliwość, zresztą dlaczego mieliby chcieć krzywdzić własne dziecko nadaniem takiego imienia, ale naprawdę, co mogło skłonić ludzi noszących nazwisko, które jest nazwą jednego z gatunków dzikich kaczek, do nadania ich synowi imienia najbardziej znanego kaczora na świecie? Znaczy, jest jeszcze kaczor Howard, to prawda, ale chyba nawet w Szkocji bardziej znany jest kaczor Donald, prawda?

Zamilkł wreszcie, więc wyglądało na to, że naprawdę czeka na odpowiedź. Donald z chwili na chwilę coraz bardziej lubił tego zabawnego młodzieńca, dlatego odpowiedział mu całkiem poważnie, choć nadal z uśmiechem:

\- Owszem, kaczor Donald jest u nas doskonale znany. Jak chyba wszędzie na świecie. Ale jest też młodszy ode mnie - roześmiał się na widok wytrzeszczonych oczu futbolisty - wobec czego nie mogę podejrzewać moich rodziców o złe intencje nawet gdybym chciał.

\- Czyli to tylko zbieg okoliczności? - Futbolista zmarszczył brwi. - Lepiej niech pan nie mówi o tym Gibbsowi, on uważa, że zbiegi okoliczności nie istnieją.

\- Od każdej reguły są wyjątki. - Donald wzruszył ramionami. Zasady Leroya Jethro Gibbsa były mu doskonale znane, ale to nie znaczyło, że się z nimi zgadzał. Na pewno nie ze wszystkimi. A i z pozostałymi nie zawsze. Na szczęście był przyjacielem agenta śledczego, nie jego podwładnym, więc nie musiał ani pracować, ani tym bardziej żyć według zasad, które nie były jego własne. - Ale przezwisko Ducky zyskałem, kiedy byłem już dorosły, a wtedy kaczor Donald był już doskonale znany. Mogę więc przyjąć, że pochodzi ono tak od mojego imienia, jak nazwiska. Nie pomyślałem, żeby zapytać osobę, która mnie tak nazwała jako pierwsza, dlaczego to robi, a teraz jest już na to za późno.

Anthony patrzył teraz na niego z przekrzywioną na bok głową, jak ciekawski szczeniaczek. Chociaż się nie odezwał, Donald postanowił odpowiedzieć na niezadane pytanie.

\- Sierżant Barnes, który mi nadał to przezwisko, został zabity dwa miesiące później. Ledwie opuścił nasz szpital polowy i wrócił na front, a zginął w zasadzce Wietkongu. Ale wtedy już wszyscy znajomi nazywali mnie Ducky, członkowie personelu na równi z pacjentami.

\- Wszyscy, nie tylko przyjaciele? - podchwycił od razu futbolista.

Donald z uznaniem pokiwał głową, dochodząc w duchu do wniosku, że choć nie może powiedzieć, żeby Anthony marnował się jako sportowiec - jak mógłby, skoro młodzieniec przed kilkoma tygodniami zdobył ze swoją drużyną najwyższe krajowe trofeum - to chciałby go zobaczyć tutaj, w NCIS, jako jednego z agentów śledczych. Może nawet jako zastępcę samego Jethra, bo wygląda na to, że obaj świetnie by się dogadywali, a chłopak był bystry, zwracał uwagę na to, co się do niego mówi, i szybko reagował, również w trakcie zwykłej towarzyskiej pogawędki. Rola agenta federalnego mogłaby być jego życiowym powołaniem. Ale, pocieszył się, nic straconego: kariera sportowa nie trwa całą wieczność, kto wie, może po jej zakończeniu Anthony zasili szeregi NCIS...

\- Kiedy opuściłem armię, byłem już tak przyzwyczajony, że ludzie nazywają mnie Ducky, że postanowiłem zatrzymać to przezwisko. Choć wolałem, żeby nie zwracali się tak do mnie wszyscy, a jedynie osoby mi bliskie, dlatego obecnie jest to imię, które zarezerwowałem dla moich przyjaciół.

\- Gibbs powiedział _Duck_ \- przypomniał młodzieniec z uniesionymi brwiami. Intonacja nie wskazywała na pytanie, ale mina już tak.

\- Zdarza mu się nazywać mnie _Duck_ zamiast _Ducky_ \- przyznał Donald. - Jethro często bywa dość oszczędny w słowach.

Szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Anthony'ego DiNozza świadczył o tym, że futbolista docenił eufemizm lekarza. Dowodził też, że Donald miał rację, traktując tego nowo poznanego człowieka jako przyjaciela. Czego on najwyraźniej nadal nie zauważał, co było więcej niż dziwne, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę wcześniejsze przejawy jego inteligencji i spostrzegawczości. Czyżby jedna z największych sław amerykańskiego sportu miała aż takie problemy z rozpoznawaniem prób nawiązania przyjaźni?...

\- Jethro...? - dociekał tymczasem Anthony. - Jeszcze nie słyszałem, żeby ktoś tak nazywał Gibbsa...

\- Jestem jego przyjacielem. A on moim - zauważył Donald.

Kiedy zobaczył, że futbolista wyraźnie chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w porę się powstrzymał i zamiast tego tylko zmarszczył brwi z namysłem, był praktycznie pewny, że miało to być krótkie stwierdzenie: _Ja też_. Co według jego wiedzy psychologicznej oznaczało: _Ja też jestem jego przyjacielem, ale ja nazywam go Gibbs. Czy wobec tego naprawdę jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?_ Martwiło go to. Anthony sprawiał wrażenie miłego młodzieńca - a przyzwoitym wręcz musiał być, skoro przyjaźnił się z Jethrem i to niewątpliwie nie od dziś - jako znany sportowiec był też sławny i z całą pewnością bogaty... co mogło stanowić sedno problemu, przynajmniej częściowo. Donald miał nadzieję, że przyjaźń z Jethrem, a teraz również z nim, odbuduje podkopaną wiarę młodego mężczyzny w ludzi i ich intencje.

\- A przyjaciele moich przyjaciół są moimi przyjaciółmi - ciągnął, zdecydowany nie ukrywać dłużej swojej propozycji za niedomówieniami.

Ale futbolista, choć bez wątpienia wiedział już, o co chodzi lekarzowi, chyba nadal nie do końca mu wierzył, bo zacisnął wargi i odwrócił głowę, jakby ponownie chciał się przyjrzeć lśniącej ścianie z lodówkami.

Donald westchnął, choć tylko w duchu. Ten młody człowiek i Jethro definitywnie byli siebie warci.

\- Chodź, Anthony - powiedział łagodnie, wyciągając rękę do sportowca.

Ten drgnął gwałtownie, z pewnością zaskoczony poufałością lekarza. Ale uznał chyba, że wiek i doświadczenie starszego mężczyzny pozwalają mu na takie zachowanie, bo bez słowa podszedł bliżej i pozwolił się zaprowadzić do pierwszego z brzegu pustego stołu. Donald gestem dał mu znać, żeby wskoczył na blat, podczas gdy sam zwrócił się do swojego asystenta:

\- Panie Palmer, ma pan niepowtarzalną okazję poprowadzenia sekcji osobiście, przynajmniej dopóki nie skończę z moim nietypowo ruchliwym pacjentem. - Uśmiechnął się do sportowca porozumiewawczo, żeby dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie miał nic złego na myśli.

Anthony uśmiechnął się blado w odpowiedzi, więc najwyraźniej przyjął to do wiadomości. Jimmy Palmer przez chwilę patrzył na zwierzchnika z ogromnym niedowierzaniem, a potem z szerokim uśmiechem i typowym dla siebie zapałem rzucił się w wir pracy. Donald był ciekawy, jak sobie poradzi, ale miał do niego wystarczająco dużo zaufania, żeby pozwolić sobie na takie posunięcie. Było nie było, żywym śpieszyło się jednak bardziej niż martwym, a Leroy Jethro Gibbs należał do wyjątkowo niecierpliwych żywych, więc lepiej, żeby diagnoza Anthony'ego czekała na agenta, kiedy ten wróci, a nie agent na diagnozę. Och, Donald radził sobie z Jethrem we wszelkich nastrojach bez większego problemu, ale pan Palmer nadal bał się dowódcy zespołu śledczego jak ognia, a im bardziej Jethro był poirytowany, tym bardziej Jimmy truchlał, co wcale nie było Donaldowi potrzebne. Poza tym skoro Anthony nie przepadał za lekarzami, to też lepiej, żeby miał badanie za sobą możliwie jak najszybciej, nawet jeśli samemu pacjentowi wydawało się, że lepiej będzie je odwlec; najchętniej zapewne w nieskończoność.

Donald ponownie spojrzał na Anthony'ego, który zdążył już posłusznie wdrapać się na stół, i stłumił westchnienie. Jego pacjent zaciskał obie dłonie na krawędzi metalowego blatu, a postawę utrzymywał tak sztywną, że z pewnością nie służyło jego bolącej nodze. W dodatku nadal na sobie spodnie, co czyniło badanie nie tyle trudnym, ile praktycznie niemożliwym. Zastanawiał się, czy lepiej będzie poprosić Anthony'ego, żeby zszedł ze stoł, zdjął spodnie i wskoczył na blat ponownie, co narażało jego nogę na dalsze uszkodzenia, czy kazać mu się położyć i samemu zdjąć mu spodnie, co mogło nie być najlepsze dla jego stanu psychicznego. Tak źle i tak niedobrze.

Wahał się chyba trochę za długo - prawdę mówiąc, odwykł od takich dylematów, jako że większość jego obecnych pacjentów leżała nieruchomo i nie protestowała, kiedy zdejmował z nich ubranie, mimo że używał do tego zwykle nożyczek - i Anthony musiał domyślić się, czemu lekarz stoi nad nim nieruchomo, zadumany, bo bez słowa zsunął się ze stołu, spuścił spodnie, po czym podskoczył lekko i na powrót siedział na blacie. Donald zauważył, że jego pacjent oszczędzał przy tym lewą nogę, na którą wcześniej utykał: przy zeskoku ciężar ciała oparł głównie na prawej, na co wskazywało lekkie pochylenie całej sylwetki, a potem odbił się też tylko od niej, lewą nogę trzymając cały czas nieco nad podłogą. Musiała go naprawdę boleć, uznał lekarz z już nie tylko zawodową troską.

I rzeczywiście, kiedy spojrzał na obnażone lewe kolano, nie miał wątpliwości, że Anthony odczuwał spory dyskomfort w tej nodze. Opuchlizna była wprawdzie bardzo lekka, co pozwalało mu ufać, że obrażenia nie są poważne, ale z boku, od zewnętrznej strony rzepki, już formował się spory siniec. Donald delikatnie zbadał palcami otoczenie nabiegłego fioletem fragmentu skóry, a potem również obrzęk, który również pod jego doświadczonym dotykiem nie sprawiał złego wrażenia. Anthony w tym czasie nie wydał z siebie żadnego odgłosu ani nie poruszył badaną nogą, co jednak mogło świadczyć nie tyle o poziomie bólu - bo że jakiś ból nadal odczuwał, to Donald nie wątpił - tylko o odporności młodego sportowcy na ból i umiejętności stoickiego znoszenia go, przewidywalnych u osoby wykonującej tak bardzo narażający na urazy zawód.

Po przeprowadzeniu badania i zrezygnowaniu z wykonania zdjęcia rentgenowskiego dla potwierdzenia diagnozy, Donald uniósł wreszcie głowę, żeby spojrzeć swojemu pacjentowi w twarz. Futbolista miał beznamiętną minę, ale jego oczy były pełne niepokoju.

\- Uraz nie jest poważny - zapewnił go Donald uspokajająco. - Powinieneś oszczędzać lewą nogę co najmniej do jutra rana, Anthony, i najlepiej, żebyś dzisiaj trzymał ją podniesioną do poziomu, kiedy będziesz siedział. Staraj się jak najrzadziej zginać to kolano. Zalecam też zimne okłady, choć nie lodowate. - Pogroził mu palcem.

Anthony uśmiechnął się psotnie, tylko że Donald jeszcze nie skończył.

\- Ale! - powiedział głośno i podetknął sportowcowi pod nos wyprostowany palec wskazujący. - Jeśli do jutra opuchlizna nie zejdzie, powinieneś iść z tym do lekarza. Zawsze istnieje możliwość, że gdzieś głębiej coś uległo uszkodzeniu, nawet jeśli na zewnątrz nie widać żadnych symptomów.

Futbolista gorliwie pokiwał głową, po czym zeskoczył ze stołu, żeby wciągnąć spodnie.

Chwilę później jak na zawołanie rozległ się syk rozsuwających się drzwi prosektorium i do środka wmaszerował Leroy Jethro Gibbs z papierowym kubkiem w każdej dłoni. Donald wysoko uniósł brwi na ten widok; jego teoria o przyjaźni łączącej tych dwóch mężczyzn zyskiwała chyba kolejne potwierdzenie.

\- Jethro! - zawołał jednak jakby nigdy nic. - Twoje wyczucie jak zwykle jest bezbłędne! Właśnie skończyłem badać młodego Anthony'ego, więc możesz go sobie odebrać, jak chciałeś.

Przez twarz agenta przemknął wyraz zaskoczenia, kiedy Donald nazwał swojego pacjenta po imieniu, ale szybko znikł pod typową dla niego maską opanowania.

\- Co mu jest? - spytał Jethro bez wstępu.

\- Nic poważnego, lekkie stłuczenie. Do jutra wszystko powinno być w porządku, ale dzisiaj powinien się oszczędzać. Gdyby po nocy nadal kulał...

Agent w milczeniu skinął głową, co potwierdziło przypuszczenie Donalda, że przynajmniej w ciągu najbliższej doby Jethro nie zamierza spuszczać Anthony'ego z oka, o ile będzie to możliwe w obliczu prowadzonego przez niego obecnie śledztwa. Niewątpliwie zamierzał też zadbać o jego ewentualne dalsze leczenie w razie potrzeby, bo najwyraźniej zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że przy swojej niechęci do lekarzy i okazywania słabości, pozostawiony sobie samemu sportowiec mógłby tego zaniedbać i zrobić sobie znacznie większą krzywdę.

Jethro podszedł do Anthony'ego i wciąż bez słowa wyciągnął w jego stronę jeden z przyniesionych kubków. Donald ucieszył się nie tylko z tego, że jego przypuszczenia były słuszne, ale też dlatego, że jego dwaj przyjaciele, nowy i dawny, mają jeszcze jednego przyjaciela. Obu im było to bardzo potrzebne.

Anthony wziął kubek, choć nie upił z niego, tylko zaczął się nim bawić. A potem, zupełnie niespodziewanie, powiedział po łacinie z, o dziwo, topornym szkockim akcentem:

\- Timeo Danaos et dona ferentes.

Donald zamrugał z konsternacją. Jethro uniósł brwi. Pan Palmer, korzystając prawdopodobnie z okazji, że obaj starsi mężczyźni, którzy budzili w nim szacunek pomieszany czasami ze strachem, milczą, przetłumaczył zupełnie niepotrzebnie:

\- Obawiam się Greków nawet kiedy przynoszą dary.

Futbolista zareagował momentalnie, zupełnie jakby na to czekał.

\- Ach, wykształcony człowiek - powiedział znowu ze szkocką wymową, choć teraz brzmiało to lepiej, a w każdym razie było bardziej podobne do tego, co Donald zwykł był słyszeć w swojej ojczyźnie. Może dlatego, że prawdopodobnie trudniej jest mówić ze szkockim akcentem po łacinie niż po angielsku. Donald nie miał pewności; Eton i późniejsze studia na uniwersytecie w Edynburgu skutecznie wbiły mu do głowy prawidłową wymowę martwego języka starożytnych Rzymian. - Co oczywiście wyklucza możliwość tego, że jest agentem - dodał sportowiec.

Tym razem to pan Palmer wydawał się zdumiony słowami Anthony'ego. A raczej ich oczywistością, bo to, że nie jest agentem, było raczej jasne dla każdego, kto zobaczył go w prosektorium w niebieskim fartuchu i takimż czepku.

Donald tego też nie rozumiał, choć jeszcze bardziej dziwiło go, że Amerykanin o włoskich korzeniach, jeśli po nazwisku sądzić, obstaje przy udawaniu szkockiego akcentu. I to dopiero teraz, bo przecież jeszcze przed chwilą mówił zupełnie normalnie, jak rodowity nowojorczyk, którym ponoć był...

Zanim jednak miał okazję o to zapytać, Jethro rzucił krótko:

\- DiNozzo - po czym machnął ręką w stronę drzwi, odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył we wskazanym przez siebie kierunku.

Anthony wzruszył ramionami z krzywym uśmiechem i skinął głową Donaldowi, a potem również Jimmy'emu.

\- Miło było was poznać, Ducky, panie Palmer.

Jethro czekał przy otwartych na oścież drzwiach. Wszyscy obecni wiedzieli, że dowódca zespołu śledczego szybko się niecierpliwi, więc futbolista bez dalszej zwłoki pośpieszył do niego. Jeszcze nie znaleźli się na korytarzu, kiedy Donald usłyszał z ust Jethra ciche:

\- Dlaczego mówiłeś ze szkockim akcentem?

\- Sean Connery jest Szkotem! - oznajmił Anthony w taki sposób, jakby było to oczywiste, co naturalnie było prawdą, ale jako odpowiedź na to konkretne pytanie wydawało się zadziwiającym wyborem.

\- Znowu Bond? - Donald nie mógł uwierzyć, że słyszy w głosie agenta niemal cierpiętniczy jęk.

\- Hej, Connery nie grał tylko Bonda! - Pełne oburzenia wołanie słychać było w prosektorium nawet przez syk domykających się drzwi.

Podobnie zresztą jak ciche klaśnięcie, kiedy dłoń Jethra trafiła w potylicę Anthony'ego. Donald wprawdzie tego nie widział, bo obaj byli już na korytarzu, ale byłby skłonny się założyć, że to właśnie oznaczał ten dźwięk. Roześmiał się pod nosem. Najwyraźniej ci dwaj faktycznie byli warci siebie nawzajem.

\- No cóż, panie Palmer - powiedział w następnej chwili, odwracając się do asystenta. - Zobaczmy, co zdążył pan przez ten czas ustalić.


End file.
